My Precious to Be Saved
by Hammie007
Summary: Everyone thinks that Rose Hathaway has been executed. But what really happened! Her daughter grows up thinking her family are crazed weirdos. but are they really her family? Adrian begins to believe rose is alive when Emma Mazur comes into the picture.
1. Don't take my life away

_**Hey! This is sometime after spirit bound. I was slightly upset when the ending came, but I don't want to say anything bad about the lovely author who by the way made the greatest ending ever. Now we have to wait seven months till the next book. But I want to congratulate Richelle Mead for making me react the way I did. I went nuts. **_

_**And to my friends I was also right about Adrian. I always liked him more than Dimitri. Sorry to those that think different but I want to say to my friends reading this that I WAS RIGHT! Adrian is way hotter and sexier. **_

_**Okay to clear the stories confusion. This will spoil spirit bound so it's your own fault if you read this before the book! This is not what I think will happen in last sacrifice.**_

_**Also in this story Adrian and Rose did have sex in Rose's room that time when they wanted to be responsible. In my story it did happen. Otherwise this story would be really weird. And most of the first chapters are in Adrian's point of view.**_

_**Btw this story has sad and happy parts that will bring heaps of tension. Don't be surprised because I love tension! **_

**Chapter 1: Don't take my life away**

**Adrian's POV**

Rose's trial was in an hour. I craved to see her face again. Since the hearing it was forbidden that anyone see her, even Lissa. It didn't help that my mom wanted me to stay away from the situation, of course I didn't, how could I when the one I loved was being framed for my great aunts murder.

Only Abe was able to see her. Since he was her "lawyer". I was screaming with what was to come. I heard them talk about executing traitors. I couldn't ever, never let the Moroi council do that to her. I would rather turn Strigoi then see them kill Rose.

I hadn't had a drink or smoked ever from the time when I saw Rose walk out the door from the hearing. I sat in my room shaking, staring up at the ceiling only thinking of Rose. The smell of her and the feel of her in my arms. I needed her here more than anything else in my life. I knew that everyone thought it would never work out between Rose and I, and I knew that Rose thought the same, but I told myself that I wouldn't leave her. I would work out all situations and tell my parents to shove it up their ass if I had to.

Now there was a chance I would never see her again. I was frantic. I wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was Abe or Rose.

I turned to my bedside table; the clock read that the hearing was starting in half an hour. I was off the bed and out the door within seconds. My hair was atrocious, I hadn't shaved and stubble was growing across my face terribly. My clothes weren't designer at all. In fact I was wearing plain jeans with a simple red and white checker shirt. My mother was going to flip. I hadn't slept in days and I didn't listen to anything as much as I used to.

Up ahead I saw Christian, Lissa, Mia and Eddie. They looked as bad as me, but probably not as much. I stood by them not saying anything. They all had looks of surprise. I hadn't talked or seen any of them since the hearing. They were surprised by the outcome of discovering that my girlfriend might die by the hand of my own kind. Then my mother walked in. "Adrian! What happened?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Couldn't be bothered to try on anything else," I continued to shrug.

She shook her head in exasperation. "Why have you done this?"

I didn't answer. I didn't need to, everyone knew the reason. They also had bloodshot eyes and pale faces. We knew the outcome wasn't going to be happy.

The doors opened and people around us rushed in. We all took our seats near the back, holding hands. Even I was clutching onto Lissa. Dimitri was behind us and I felt no jealousy what so ever. I didn't care; the only thing I cared about was Rose.

Once everyone was seated a loud girly grunt came from the door. There was Rose, beautiful as always, yet very tired and sad. She was faced towards the ground, away from the audience. I hated that; I needed to see her face.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. You are summoned here today at this trial for the murder of Queen Tatiana," said the judge.

"Yes," Rose answered.

"And your lawyer here Mr… Mazur."

"Yes."

The room was silent. Waiting for the questions to start. Lissa was staring at my hands shaking, a worried look on her face, "It's okay, it will be alright," she whispered.

I couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear, because we both knew it would be a lie.

By then we missed some of the trial. The tension was unbelievable, there were people agreeing and disagreeing with the case. Honestly I think they all knew that she wasn't guilty, but wanted to believe differently. To feel safe.

"Miss Hathaway, all the evidence against this made us come to the conclusion that you murdered the queen."

There was an outroar from the people. Guardian Hathaway, Abe, Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Mia, Eddie and me. "Its obvious she didn't do it."

"How could she even get into her room?"

"This is an outrage."

"I have known her most of my life, she wouldn't do that to anyone."

"QUIET! Now this is stupid. We all have our own opinion, but right now the court needs to decide," breathed the judge.

We had to stay quiet then, my mother kept on urging me to stay quiet and stay out of the situation. I knew she was trying to protect me, but it was my girlfriend that was being accused of murder. I couldn't stand and watch. "Rosemarie Hathaway the court has decided that…"

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to see Janine Hathaway yelling, "She can't be sentenced to death."

I still didn't know why they wanted to kill an eighteen year old. How could someone be so cruel? "And why is this?"

"Because my daughter…" she took a nervous breath, "is pregnant."

The stillness was infuriating. There were no eyes on Rose, except mine. Everyone was gawking at me. "Is this true Miss Hathaway?"

"NO, no, no, no, no… NO!"

"Yes you are," yelled Janine.

"No I am not." Rose's eyes met mine and I could see that what her mother said was right. Without thinking a smile spread over my face, which led her to confusion.

"Yes you are. Since I last saw you, you have been clutching your stomach, having bizarre mood swings and apparently from the last time I saw you, you skipped your period."

If she was pregnant there was no way that anything could happen to her. "Are you really?" I asked.

She couldn't speak Abe was looking at me like he was going to burst a vein. "Rose…"

"NO! I am eighteen. I am too young to get pregnant."

"Well this changes things," said the judge, "We need the truth NOW miss Hathaway."

She was only looking at me; her mouth was shut and eyes staring into mine. "I…I… I'm not sure."

A tear ran down her face to confirm everyone about the situation. This meant even if she made it through the trial she would be accused as a major blood whore. I didn't even think she had every really had sex before. I then made a vow to myself that no matter what; I would look after Rose better, and especially our baby. "The jury has come to a vote. There is no way that Rose is not guilty."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Mr. Ivashkov, sit down!" continued the judge.

"Excuse me but I have a right to object about the death of my baby!"

My mother grabbed my arm, "Adrian…"

"NO! THAT'S MURDER! YOU ARE GOING TO HURT MY BABY AND THE MOTHER THAT HAS BEEN FUCKING FRAMED!" tears were spilling from my eyes. "I loved my aunt and she knows that. If I knew she killed her then I would probably be here supporting your decision."

"Mr. Ivashkov you need to be taken from this court immediately."

Almost instantly guardians had me in a hold while I yelled and struggled. The last thing he heard was from the judge, "The court has decided her guilty."

And the last thing he saw was the mother of his child caressing he stomach in sadness and loss.

**Rose's POV**

The last thing I would ever do to a child of mine would kill it. Even if I knew that it would be hard to look after them at a young age, I would try to give them a life.

What the Moroi planned to do disgusted me. I could no longer see myself in the future caring for something so special. Just as the tears began to stream down my face the jail cell opened. I was confused. The execution wasn't until tomorrow.

When I looked up Abe was standing before me with Tomas. "What are you doing?"

"We have come to get you out," said Abe.

I jumped in excitement, "Why?"

"You have no idea how I would hate to see my Grandson or daughter die."

I had to laugh as realisation came to me, "I can't stay here can I?"

Abe looked disappointed at my face, "I'm sorry, we are going to have to hide you for a while."

I nodded, knowing this was the best I was going to get, "Oh and we can't tell Lissa or Adrian that you are alive."

I stopped at that sentence, "Why not?" I stared in disbelief.

"If they know then it could get out where you are."

"But… but… they will find out anyway when I escaped."

He sighed, "No if you escape the court will tell everyone different so that they don't run in fear."

He no longer gave me time to argue. I was dragged out of the cells like a bolt of lightning. I was shoved into the back of a car, covered in blankets from suspicion. Honestly I didn't think it was a good cover up.

After a long quiet, tearful car ride we arrived at an airport, "Where am I going?" I asked.

"To New Orleans. You are going to be living with Sydney. I know you are both on good terms, and I will be back as soon as I can so we can talk about the baby." He touched my cheek giving off a confident smile.

I was given the plane tickets and boarded feeling more lonely than I had ever been before.

I sat beside an old lady, she continued to eye me and ask sweet questions while I tried to keep the tears in.

Sydney was waiting for me at the terminal. We walked to each other giving awkward hugs, "how are you Rose?" she asked.

"I feel like hell."

"Come on I have a nice cup of Hot Chocolate at home. Always helps me." She threw her arm around my shoulders directing me into the future I did not expect.

We arrived at her house minutes later. It was small and homey. I liked it. Sydney went out of her way to make me feel comfortable, "Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

She sighed, "When I was younger, my mother went through the same sort of thing and there was nothing I could do. I just… wanted to make sure that the rest of your life doesn't end up like my mothers."

I smiled in happiness. "Thanks I appreciate that."

And I did. Sydney soon became one of my closet friends. Also the godmother of my beautiful future daughter.

_**WOOT! Awesome isn't it. Yes I know I am a genius! Lol**_

_**Review and tell me what you think! I personally feel sorry for Adrian! What will his reaction be! You have to wait to find out HAHA! Don't worry it wont be long! Hopefully! Hee hee**_


	2. Why are you Doing This?

_**Hey it didn't take me long to write this chapter. I started it as soon as I finished the first! This is Adrian's reaction! I know this may be sad and depressing but my favorite prophecy has always been everything needs a happy ending! But I might think otherwise MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Btw Adrian POV is rather short**_

**Chapter 2: Why are you doing this?**

**Adrian's POV**

I woke up late the day of her execution. I didn't realize that it was three o'clock. Shit, I ran to the court. When I arrived I saw Dimitri and Tasha crying, "What happened?"

Dimitri was the one to answer me, "She was executed earlier today. No one was notified at all. When we all arrived it was already done."

I didn't know what to say. She was gone and so was my baby. What was I going to do? She was gone…

_She was gone…_

"Adrian are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I scowled, "how is Lissa?"

"Terrible. She is in her room now with Christian. I don't think she will be leaving in a while," sniffed Tasha.

I bolted, I had no idea where I was going, but on the way I bumped into Abe and a wrecked Janine.

"Adrian," he stopped.

I didn't answer, but stared at Rose's mother in tears. I had never even imagined that she could become like this. Her mask was no longer up. Only the mask of misery. The Moroi had made many people depressed today. And I knew that I would be one of them.

For months I would mourn for my lost girlfriend. Never loving another women, but marrying them anyway for the sake of my mother. I could never love my future children, because of the loss of the one child I wanted more in the world. I could never kiss them on the cheek or laugh when they giggle and sing them to sleep. I would never experience waking up in the middle of the night to feed them or never watch them grow till they were rebellious teenagers and I would never get to threaten the boyfriends she would bring home if they were a girl or tell my son how to treat his new girlfriend.

As the thoughts cascaded through my head I started to cry. It was days before I was found on my bed asleep with red eyes and a disgusting smell from not leaving the one spot, and not breathing right from lack of food and water

I ended up in a coma for months before I awoke with an arranged marriage waiting for me.

**Sydney POV**

Rose has changed since the last time I saw her. She seems slightly happier, yet sadder. She had lost a lot in the last couple of days. We discovered the news. Everyone thought that Rose was dead. It unsettled her that Adrian was in hospital in a coma. That really unsettled her for ages until Abe came back with the news that he was okay.

Rose and her father worked out the future situations. She would look after her baby with my help until it was three and could go to the academy in a different name so the baby could grow up and have a normal life.

I wasn't sure Rose really liked that solution. It was better than having a hard confusing life with many questions. If I were her I probably wouldn't be able to cope.

Hiding from everybody was one thing, but giving up your baby was a total different and sad situation. She was going to go through a lot in the next couple of years.

I heard a moan as I walked past her bedroom door. I opened it to make sure she was okay. What I saw nearly broke my heart.

She was sleeping restlessly. The sheets were in disarray. Her hand caresses her large stomach that held her precious baby. You could see she was having a nightmare. The way her legs were tangled together and her hair were stuck to her face and neck in sweat.

I wondered what she was dreaming. In the past eight months she had lost her best friend, boyfriend, her mother and everyone else she cared about. Also the fact that she could no longer be a guardian.

"Sydney are you alright?"

"Yeah… you were moaning pretty loudly… so I thought something happened. Are you alright? It sounded like you were having a nightmare," I sympathized.

She seemed crushed, "Yeah… I just really miss everyone lately and because the baby is due in a month the hormones have been wild…" she paused, "And also the fact that Adrian just got out of a coma has been very stressful."

I sighed, "Well call if you need me."

She did one month later when she was on the toilet, "SYDNEY MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

I stood in shock. What do I do? " Um… Rose um… ill… just go get the your."

"SYDNEY PLEASE JUST GET ME IN A CAR INTO AND TO THE HOSPITAL NOOOOOW!"

Just as I started to panic, Abe walked through the door. I sighed in relief. "Is she alright?"

"No I am having a fucking baby!"

"Okay gets her up onto the table. We wont make it to the hospital," gasped Abe.

"What…" then Rose passed out.

Abe began to tap her lightly on the head, "Rose… ROSE! Wake up… Rose you need to be awake!"

Her eyelids fluttered open slowly, "What...?" then she let out a piecing scream. "GET IT OUT OF ME NOW!"

"Okay Rose you have to push," I said.

It took many more strangled pushes and many constructive words for the baby to finally come to life. I hadn't seen Rose's eyes light up at the sight of anything.

In her arms she held a beautiful baby girl. Her hair was a dark brown; nearly black. Her eyes were the things that you couldn't look away from. It was the color of a deep emerald green. "She looks so much like Adrian."

Tears were gushing down her face as Abe picked up his granddaughter. " Come on Rose lets take her to the hospital."

Rose ended up calling her Emma. It was the name Adrian wanted to call his daughter. She looked a lot like Adrian. Her eyes and facial features were identical. She received her hair and attitude from Rose. Also the rude language.

Rose loved her like no other mother. Emma was a connection to Adrian and her past. It was going to be hard when she had to leave. I knew that one day they would meet again. I would make sure of it. I couldn't live with a depressed snob the rest of my life.

I walked in on her singing to Emma. "How is she doing?"

At this point Emma was three years old and was about to be passed over to her grandfather to learn how to become a guardian. "Yeah I am just really going to miss her."

Rose and Emma had become very close over the years. Just like mother and daughter. I envied them at times. They seemed to be in another world sometimes.

I walked over to give her a hug. "It will be better again trust me."

**Rose's POV- Three Years Later**

My daughter was taken away from me last week and I don't know how I'm coping. I heard from Abe that she was fitting in well. I also received pictures of her and new friends. I cried at the happiness illuminating from her. There was one girl that looked very familiar. She was the same age as Emma. Her hair was a white blonde with icy blue eyes. She had a small kind face with lips that pouted the way Lissa used to.

I gasped in surprise. "What… what happened?" asked Sydney.

"I think Lissa had a daughter?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look at this picture. She looks so much like her a Christian." I passed her the piece of precious paper.

"But aren't they a little young to have a baby!"

"Aren't I?"

"Well… yes, but that is different. You and Adrian were… just… ugh!" she gasped.

I held my face in my hands, "Well at least she will have some good friends."

Sydney gave out a small laugh, "Oh Rose." She hugged me, " Fir all you know one day you will run into her in the streets and it will be like she never left. Abe promised pictures and copies of reports to make sure that she is okay and he will make sure that nothing will happen to her. He made sure you wouldn't be hurt and look at you now. You are a free women with a beautiful and an awesome room mate."

I laughed, "Sydney you do know how to cheer someone up."

"Come on I will make the award winning hot chocolate," she giggled as I was yanked towards the kitchen.

We ended up laughing most of the night as we watched soppy romance movies that looked too lame to cry over, "You know it still very sweet he made that house for her," Sydney said at one stage.

"Yeah I guess. Well you never know, one day a big hunky man in tight pants will knock on the door asking if he can build your house."

She just laughed, "Yeah I wish."

I sighed in remembrance, "Adrian asked me once what my dream home would look like."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

Btu it didn't make me laugh or giggle. It made me sad. I missed him so much. I hadn't seen him in years and I can still feel my heart yearning for him.

The gorgeous smirk that Emma inherited from him. The bed hair that would never be brushed and the beautiful spunky green eyes that made me melt on the spot. Emma was going to break many hearts with those eyes.

"Hey Rose maybe she will meet Adrian one day?"

I smiled at the thought. I was sure they would get on very well, "She is like the girl version of him. That would be an interesting meeting," we laughed.

Sydney shrugged, "You never know what could happen in the future. Maybe they will figure it out. He might adopt her."

I yearned for them to be together. Father and daughter. I would scram in happiness if she ended up living with her father. "That would be a dream come true."

"The world works in mysterious ways."

Yes… it definitely does.

**Abe POV**

My granddaughter was very ready for school. "Why isn't mummy coming?" she continued to ask.

"She couldn't. sorry Emma."

Emma shrugged, "That's okay. Mummy is busy a lot I understand. She was very proud of me she said."

I smiled down at the gorgeous replica of Rose and Adrian. She looked so much alike them it was crazy. There was no way she wasn't their daughter.

As I looked up I realized that Lissa was standing there with a little girl and boy in her arms. I ran towards her. "Lissa what are you doing here?"

She sighed, "Its Rose and Jace's first day of school."

"I didn't know that you had any children."

"It happened after…" she paused, "after Rose… died."

My eyes widened in acknowledgement, "Well congratulations. Where is Christian I presume?"

"Getting all their stuff." I then realized that a wedding ring was placed on her finger. _When did they get married?_

"And who is this?" Lissa asked kneeling down to see Emma.

"This is my Emma. She is my sisters daughter." Rose and I decided that the pretend mother should be Emma's great aunt. She couldn't have children and always wanted one. She was ecstatic with the news of looking after a child.

Lissa took out a hand, "Hey Emma I am Lissa. How are you?"

"Very excited."

Lissa laughed, "Well that's good. Let me introduce you to my kids. This is Rose and Jace."

"Hi," they squeaked.

Emma was more confident, "Hi I'm Emma Mazur. Who are you?"

"I'm Rose Dragomir."

"I'm Jace Dragomir."

"Cool… I love your names. Where do you live?..." it continued on for a little while more. I was surprised how Lissa didn't recognize the resemblance. Who couldn't see that she was identical to the man that then stood beside her with Christian?

"Hey whose this?" Christian smiled at Emma.

"Her name is Emma and she is really cool," enthused Jace.

"Really well it is lovely to meet you Emma."

Emma seemed pleased on how everyone seemed so friendly. Until she saw Adrian. "Hello."

"Hey," he replied.

"I'm Emma."

A sad yet happy look crossed his face, "that's a very beautiful name."

"Thanks," she perked.

"Why are you with Abe?"

"Because he is my…" she looked up to me in confusion, "My… Uncle."

I never really told Emma why she had to call me her uncle. I could see that there would be many questions later. "Oh." Was all Adrian could say.

I knew he was hoping for a different answer that I certainly couldn't express. I felt the ease of guilt as his face fell at the sound of Emma's words.

"Well… that's nice, " he held out his hand towards her, "My name is Adrian Ivashkov."

"I…vish… kiv."

We all let out a slight giggle, "Ivashkov darling," said Lissa.

Emma shrugged, "I'll try my best to remember."

"That's all we ask."

It was that afternoon that the questions started, "Grandpa, why do I have to say that you are my uncle?"

I sat her down on my lap in our guest room, "Darling your mother, Sydney and I are having a bit of a problem. We can't tell anyone that your mother is Rosemarie Hathaway. Bad things could happen."

"Don't people like mummy," she asked.

I held her to me as tight as I could, "Baby. There are many people out in this world who believe things that they shouldn't and some of them believe that mummy has done something she shouldn't have done."

Her face was calculating, "So… someone said that mummy did something bad that she really didn't do."

"Exactly."

"Is that why I don't have a daddy?"

I had no experience on how I should've answered that question, "Yes and no sweetie. I promise that when you're older I will tell you everything." I kissed her head.

"Will I ever see mummy again."

I sighed. Should I give this little angel the truth, "I don't think so I am so sorry."

That night she cried herself to sleep in my arms until the sun began to rise.

_**Yeah it was kinder sad. I nearly made myself cry. Which I know is lame, but I get quite emotional with books. **_

_**I wanted Emma to have some good friends in school. I couldn't think who since Lissa certainly wouldn't have a child then, but I couldn't think of anyone else. So Jace and Rose are her new best friends. Again very lame hee hee**_

_**Littledhampir007**_

_**And yes the penname is completely lame but I would die to be called that. Especially if Adrian said it to me. Which yes I know will never happen.**_

_**A girl can dream.**_


	3. My Unnormal Life

_**Uhh I had some mistakes in the last chapter cause my laptop screwed up at the last minute and I couldn't edit it. I apologize immensely. **_

**Chapter 3: My Un- normal Life**

**Emma's POV- Fourteen years later**

Within the last fourteen years I didn't know anything about my family history. I keep in mind glances that my uncle Abe once told me.

I wasn't sure what he told me.

My mother's name is Elena Mazur. She doesn't have a husband. Which means that I don't have a dad. She isn't fairly young. Apparently I was born when she was thirty- eight.

I know that I couldn't have been adopted since I look a lot like my uncle, but I knew inside me that something is not right.

School is pretty cool. I have two best friends called Rose and Jace. They are Moroi and twins of the Dragomir clan. I want to be their guardian when I graduate. I work pretty hard, but otherwise I am considered a wise ass. I drink, go to parties, talk back to teachers, and kiss boys.

Whenever I get into major trouble I always hear the same line from Abe, "Your just like your mother."

That line always confused me. Elena was a very critical woman that continued to always follow the rules.

Last year for Christmas I spent it at school with Rose and Jace's family and mine. My mother was very hesitant around aunty Lissa. (She isn't really my aunty but you get the picture.) I didn't know why, but I surely did want to know.

There was no way that Elena was my mother. I had no pictures of me as a child before I came to the school, and I found that she never received my reports or the pictures that I send to her and Abe.

I wanted to find out why soon.

"Oh Emma get a grip. She is your mum," said Jace.

I gripped the armchair I was holding, "Yeah but we have nothing in common. She doesn't give a hoot about anything. Its more likely she is my grandmother."

Rose leaned over the seat to touch my hand in comfort, "Why don't you talk to Abe about it. I am sure he will tell you the truth."

I nodded. "Yeah your probably right. Like always."

"Now quick we have to get to class before we get detention… again."

We went our separate ways. I sighed as I walked into class. Our teacher waited at the foot of the classroom as we settled down into our seats. "Okay. The other guardians and I have decided for the next assignment to be a treat," stated guardian Belikov.

"The school has wanted for some professional guardians to come and train, and give some advice."

The tension in the class rose in excitement. "There is a list of the guardians in these books. I will be able to tell you if they are some of the guardians coming to the school or not. It would be better if they are since then you would be spending most of your time with them, with one on one experience."

We were handed all the books seconds later. They weren't very old. I flicked through it all. I wanted to study a guardian that had awesome skills and had been in wars with cool danger.

None of them even caught my interest. They were either old and boring or just plain usual. Suddenly one of them caught my eye. I read the some more of her profile. Wow, she was awesome. I couldn't believe that she had already killed over fifty Strigoi before even receiving her promise mark. I wanted to talk to her desperately.

"Okay I suppose that you all chose. Now when I call your name tell me which guardian you have an interest in. Alice?"

"Guardian Eric Tomas."

"Brad?"

"Guardian Jordan Macbeth."

"Emma?"

"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway."

Belikov stopped in his tracks and put his clipboard down, "She will not be present Miss Mazur."

I slumped in my seat, "Why not she sounds so cool."

"She's dead."

"How can she be dead? She killed over fifty Strigoi before she even received her promise mark!" I argued.

This disturbed Belikov, "Sometimes it just happens."

"Well I'm studying her even if she is dead. She sounds bloody awesome."

For a few seconds I could see that Belikov's mask fell into sadness. Maybe he knew her personally. I guess that I'll find out sooner or later. "Okay," whispered Belikov.

I wondered how she died. Maybe a Strigoi. "How did she die?" I asked when everyone had chosen and started studying.

Belikov walked up to my desk and pulled up a chair in front of me. "What I know about Guardian Hathaway is that she was the greatest guardian that ever lived. She should have never of died, it was a mistake. I am 100 percent sure that if she was alive she would be sitting here bragging about her life fighting Strigoi."

I hadn't ever seen Belikov that angry or talk that much. It pissed me off, "Why are you so serious about her. Were you involved?" I whispered trying to make a joke.

He didn't say anything, "Oh my god you were."

Belikov huffed a laugh, "It didn't last long. Trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"That is my personal business. She ended up with a Moroi before she died. Poor guy was in a coma when he found out."

I cringed, "How old was she?"

"Eighteen."

I didn't know what to say. "She was also pregnant."

"What really?"

"Rose had the hardest life ever a teenager should never have."

He said her name as she really was an old friend that he knew since childhood.

The bell for the next class rang. "Okay I would like two pages written on your chosen guardian done by Monday. Dismissed."

"So which guardian are you doing?" asked Jace in the cafeteria.

"Rose Hathaway."

"Oh I've heard about her," piped in Rose, "I think I was named after her. Mum was a friend of hers."

"Do you think that she might be able to tell something about her?" I asked, as a donut was squirmed into my mouth.

Jace shrugged, "Probably, oh that reminds me. Mum and dad asked if you wanted to come over for the holidays."

"Oh please. If I have to spend it with Elena I will shoot myself. She is one of the most boring people that I know."

"Well I can't disagree with that. Have you heard her rave about her sock collection," Jace shuddered.

I laughed. I could remember Elena boring the ass out of Jace while Rose and I sat and laughed at the situation dissolving in front of our eyes. "Well this time we can get down and party."

I gave Rose a questioning look, "Do you really think that your dad would even let you party out of school."

Jace huffed, "if he and mum knew that we were going to parties in school, we would die a slow and painful death."

"Do you know why that is?" I asked.

He shrugged. I don't think that Jace minded not going to parties. Drinking and dancing weren't very enjoyable to him. "I know that Adrian parties a lot and mum doesn't like it. Dad says that even he wouldn't go out clubbing with him."

I looked up in confusion, "Your dad always goes out with Adrian?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's because mum makes him. She doesn't want him to get into trouble or do the wrong thing."

"Well that's stupid. He's a grown man, why can't he take care of himself?"

"Because Adrian is a drunken ass," sighed Jace.

I slapped his arm as he shoved a donut in his mouth, "Adrian isn't that bad."

Jace stared wide-eyed as he calmed from choking on dough, "Are you serious. He walks around being a snob and very demanding most of the time. I don't even think he talks to his family anymore, and he hates his wife."

"Well obviously he went through something bad. His mum seems lovely, but everyone has a dark side," I stated, running a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Whatever, I think I am going to go talk to Luke Zerklos." Then Rose stood from her seat leaving Jace and Emma alone.

"What's her problem?" said Jace, breaking the silence.

I shrugged, "That time of the month I guess."

Jace shuddered. "Are you going to wait until the holidays to start your research, or will starting now be a problem?"

I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise, "Do you want to help?"

"Yeah."

I laughed. Why did he look so nervous? He always helped with homework. I dismissed the thought as we headed towards the library.

"Maybe there are articles about her?" said Jace as we continued to search, but found nothing.

I sighed, "If there was nothing to research on then Guardian Belikov wouldn't have let me research her."

"Hey Emma I found another Guardian with the name Hathaway!"

I ran to his side, "Give me the book."

_Guardian Janine Hathaway…_

"Who is she?"

Jace didn't answer. We continued to read. She was an amazing woman. She fought in many battles. Guarded high royals and as we read on she was the mother of Rosemarie Hathaway.

"Do you think her mothers still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah I know she is. Mum talks to her all the time," Jace exclaimed "Now I know why Hathaway sounded so familiar."

"Do you think your mum can invite her for Christmas or will it be too saddening?" I asked.

Jace ran a hand through his hair, "If it was my daughter… I don't know, it would be sad especially if my grand kid died as well," he huffed, "I would be pretty broken. So… I don't think it's a good idea."

I knew he was right. Of course he was right. He's always right. I nodded my head, "Well at least I can ask your mum."

"Hmmm… let's hope that they weren't extremely close."

I raised my eyebrows as a page caught my eye…

_From Strigoi to Dhampir_

_Dimitri Belikov has been known to change back from the evil body of a Strigoi…_

"What the fuck!"

"What happened?" asked Jace.

I handed him the book.

_The witnesses Rosemarie Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera continue to say that Belikov was turned…_

"You can't be serious. Mum and dad were there with Hathaway when this guy was turned from being a Strigoi… do they mean Guardian Belikov… that's cool."

My hands flew up, "How is that even remotely awesome? My teacher used to be a known Strigoi, and your parents knew it. Belikov even said he was involved with Rosemarie. They were saving him."

I stared at him, "Wow this is kinder cool. It's like we're solving a mystery. The life of Rosemarie Hathaway!"

Jace laughed, "It is fun, and maybe we should make it a thing?"

That would actually be fun, "Yeah."

"What?" he said, confused by my boldness.

"Everyone should know her. She was awesome. I want to know more about her and I think your parents might have more to do with it." I nudged his shoulder, "It can be our little project."

Jace seemed exceptionally pleased about this. It was just a matter of discovering more. First was Belikov…

It was Monday and I had done only a little for an essay. It was mainly about her early life. As she grew up, the rest I still couldn't discover.

"Emma do you have your essay?" asked Belikov with his hand outstretched.

"Yeah," I said giving him the paper. "But there isn't much on her."

"I didn't think you'd find much." His eyes grazing over the parchment.

"But I heard she helped turn someone back from a Strigoi. I didn't know that could happen?" immediately he froze.

He stood speechless, "Of course you found that. I expect that you will keep that information to yourself Miss Mazur."

I hummed, "Well yeah I guess I have to. Do you know anything else about her… like do you know the reason why she ran away from the school a few months before she graduated? Or maybe that battle with the Strigoi that entered the school…"

Belikov cut me off, "Miss Mazur… I think you need to change to another Guardian. "

My mouth gaped, "But… but no… I."

"Anyone else Emma will be fine."

I crossed my arms like a child, "I'll choose her mother than. She must have got her skills and courage from her."

He nodded his head, face still furious. He walked to the next novice as I swear I heard him whisper, "_Her skills were her own_."

This was starting to piss me off. It has made me extremely curious. I wanted to know about the mysterious Rose Hathaway.

And I felt determined to not stop.

_**Yeah very interesting! I feel anxious myself on what's going to happen. Will she ask Lissa about Rose? And if so what will the reaction be?**_

_**Hmmm… you'll have to wait. Mwahahahaha**_

_**Hee Hee **_

_**Littledhampir007**_


	4. Training with old enemies

_My friend minifreak101 was sitting next to me when she realized that I hadn't updated in so long and sat me down on my laptop and told me to stay there until the next chapter was done or she would kick my ass._

_SO EVERYONE THANK MINIFREAK101 FOR GETTING ME OFF MY LAZY ASS!_

**Chapter Four - Training with Old Enemies. **

**Emma POV**

The soft sound of a humming filled my senses as a hand stroked my hair away from my face. I looked up into the eyes of dark brown. A woman's face, a face so foreign yet so familiar. She had long dark hair falling in waves down her shoulders, holding a giant smile that lit up the room.

I looked down at myself and saw a green floral dress with frilly socks and small black shoes. I couldn't have been any older than four years old. I touched my hair and realized they were braided down to my shoulders.

I looked back at the woman and her eyes creased in confusion, "What's wrong Emma?" she asked me.

I gasped. I knew that voice. I would know it anywhere, but who owned this voice I couldn't think of. Then before I could comprehend on what I was doing one word escaped my mouth, "Mom."

I woke up with a pull. Lacy, my roommate was shaking me awake, whispering my name, "Emma! Emma! Are you alright?"

"What are you doing?" I groaned slapping her hands away, rolling over.

"You wouldn't stop moving around and yelling mom!" she said, "What were you dreaming, was Elena strangling you or something?"

I didn't answer her. I pushed her aside and grabbed my large white hoodie, "I'm going to the Gym," that was all I said, slamming the door and ignoring Lacy's protests.

I began to run as fast as I could, while analysing the dream over and over again in my head. Who was that woman? Why was I only four? Why was I calling her mom? When have I ever worn a floral dress? Or a dress at all?

The gym seemed more and more appealing as I continued to run towards the gym. I needed these strange feelings to disappear, for some unknown reason this dream freaked me out. I needed to release this energy, and for as long as I have known, beating the shit out of something always helps.

I stopped at the gym door, opening it very slowly and making sure no one was around. I sighed in relief when I saw that I was completely alone. I walked over to the supplies and grabbed a pair of gloves, but started to have trouble putting them on. "Stupid pieces of shit," I said while yanking the gloves off my hands, throwing them down and staring at them viciously, before picking them back and trying all over again.

"Would you like some help with that?" a voice from the darkness said.

I jumped in surprise at the voice behind me. My shoulders slumped when I saw Belikov and realized that I was in deep shit.

"Great, I thought I was alone." Rolling my eyes at the narcissistic man before me.

"So did I." He said in a bored tone. That same tone that infuriated me.

"Are you going to send me back to my dorm?" I asked in disappointment and defiance. Like hell I was going back to my room that dream still clinging to me.

He shook his head, "No, if you want I can help you with your sparring because it is lacking."

I gaped at him in astonishment, "And I'm not an idiot either, once I leave you will come right back. You have something on your mind and you want to get rid of it. What's the point of punishing you?" He smiled, "and this way I can teach you a thing or two about fighting as well." He smiled smugly and my dislike for him grew and I had a feeling by the end of this "training" session I was going to hate him with a passion.

I shrugged but my brain was screaming at the jerk in front of me. The good for nothing ass that stood before me in arrogance and I wanted to show him that I could fight and beat him as well.

Belikov walked over towards the storeroom and pulled out another set of gloves and stood in the middle of the room.

"Well," and he just stood there.

It was like he knew how to irritate me in the worst ways imaginable.

Breathing through my nose, I relaxed then tensed all my muscle ready for the on coming attack from the man in front of me.

The first punch came at me fast and straight at my face. Ducking the on coming blow I sent a roundhouse kick right back at his face.

Smiling in triumph when I saw him falter in his step, never noticing the glare he sent me or how close I was to him.

"Lucky, but if you would have notice you are now, in well let say in a unorthodox position." He casually remarked. He lent in and grabbed my left arm twisting it around my back until I was in a position that it was either kneel or have my shoulder pulled from it socket.

I was infuriated how I allowed him to get one up on me. My whole body was strumming with adrenaline. I had to level out and find that "calm" place the instructors always talk about, but it was kind of hard when the guy I hated was above me trying to read the right act. Ohh yes I hated him now.

Breathing deep, the ass currently above me started talking again.

"Now, if I was a Strigoi you would be dead." The self-satisfied smirk he was wearing on his face made me wanted to slap him, then he just had to open his mouth again. "I would suggest…" His voice was smug and laced with superiorly, that pissed me off like nothing else. I quickly tune out remembering my number one rule that I had taught myself; you do not fraternize with the enemy when in battle. His mistake if he didn't get the memo that day the idiot.

Quickly weighting up the options I hastily decided on option A, because really that's all I had to decide from.

Readying myself, my plan steady fast in my mind, I put operation "Fuck with Belikov" into action.

I went limp in his arms, evening my breathing out, so that I breathed a shallow breath every twenty seconds, with this it slowed my heart rate down also.

He must of felt the sudden submissiveness of my actions since he instantly sagged under my dead weight.

"Miss Mazur are you okay?" Did I hear a hint of fear in his voice? Opportune moment was here.

As he released my arm, I flip my body so that I had the advantage using all the leverage I had I propelled myself off the ground and into the air using the strength I could muster. I punched that smug asshole in the face, followed by a kick to the nuts and he went down hard.

There was something about seeing him in pain that gave me a buzz and that worried me, I think it was just due to the fact that I was in pain everyday when I was in his class listening to his self centred voice drone on and on about jack shit.

Well I hope so any way.

"See comrade, I do have some skills so stick that in your pipe and smoke it." I smirked feeling triumphant at my achievements, not ready for his next comment or the consequences it would bring with it.

"Roza!" he grinded out, clutching at his crotch in pain, rocking to and fro on the floor pathetically. "Why?" I wasn't listening anymore he had caught me off guard, and left me questioning who the fuck Roza was.

"What the fuc..." I started but he opened his eyes staring at me in shock and horror. The strong man who would take my sharp comments with a grain of salt was horror-struck, confounded, perplexed because of an unknown factor and it was all present of his face and did I see a hit of tears as well.

I just looked at him in my own shock and slight amusement, I mean its not everyday you see your teacher confused, is it? But what was going on here, what was with that name and why did it sound so familiar. I was just about to ask him to explain his actions but he beat me to it.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for." He was pail and he quickly jumped to his feet, "Well I was mistaken you are fine in your sparring arts, now if you will excuse me I must leave and go to something." And with that he was gone.

He didn't even take his gloves off, he just left, leaving me confused and without a sparring partner.

Looking around I wondered what I was going to do, slowly taking my gloves off and trying to decided what was up Belikov ass and coming up with nothing but deciding it had something to do with the name "Roza".

Moving around I did some reps, push-ups and sit-ups finding myself fatigued enough to fall asleep without dreaming, so I made my way to the showers. Turning on the water, I stripped quickly and jumped in feeling the water wash away all the grit and grim of my workout. The stream relaxing the tightly wounded muscles in my legs and arms making me feel sleepier than before.

I jumped out and I dried and dressed back into my sweaty clothes because I rushed out of the dorm without getting another set, cause I'm not that intelligent.

Walking slowly back to my dorm I saw the gates to the school open and a limousine pulled in to the driveway a late night or late afternoon visitor to the school? This was interesting.

Creeping to one of the tall pines that lined the driveway, I watched. The limousine pulled up I briefly looked over the car in its grandeur and I must say I was impressed.

The windows were double-glazed and bulletproof with runes inscribed in every corner. The tires where puncher proof and the whole body of the car was covered in runes and silver was infused in the white paint work giving it the illusion of sparkling. Overall it was a very impressive car, the person residing in it either was royalty or extremely rich. I wasn't sure of which one yet but I was going to find out.

Creeping forward until I was level with the school building I looked on in mild interest. The headmistress came out looking flustered but neat as the driver open the door.

I couldn't see the mans face it was just a shadow to me but what I did know that he was tall and had air of mystery about him, he stood proud and was wearing a suit but he didn't seem like the suit wearing kind of guy.

As I was mental tallying all I knew about mystery man 101 I missed the introductions, and I was cursing myself for that cause I could have a name to go with the suit.

Then Belikov came out of the shadows "Headmistress you called…" he never got to finish because the mystery man 101 snarled out "YOU" if I was Belikov I would start running cause this guy sounded pissed, really pissed.

"Now boys" the headmistress started "You're just going to have to get along because I will not have your little feud upset my school now I have invited..." I never got to hear what headmistress Kirova was going to say because at that moment I slipped and fell thankful semi quite but enough to alert the guardians to the fact some was out of bed and listening. So I had to bolt. Missing my opportunity to hear more I slunk back to my dorm and cautiously opened the door .Lacy bless her soul was prop up against the end of the bed, head lolly to the left side fast asleep.

Smiling at my friend untactful techniques of staying awake, I made my way across the room to my draw and grab another pair of JP and slipped them on.

Looking at Lacy fast asleep one last time I made my own way to my bed. Mystery man 101 still on my mind, as sleep over come my sense I couldn't help but think that I had saw that tall framed somewhere before.

**All credit goes to minifreak101**


End file.
